Discipline
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL Bagaimana jika seorang Remus Lupin yang disiplin bertemu Sirius Black si pembuat keonaran? Keadaan bertambah rumit ketika seorang guru sok disiplin hadir dalam kehidupan mereka ..


**Discipline**

By : Remus Black

Dedicated to : Guru paling sok disiplin di sekolah kami yang telah membuat salah satu muridnya menangis.

Di sekolah manapun pasti terdapat satu guru yang menyebalkan. Begitu pula di Hogwarts. Sekolah sihir ternama ini mempunyai satu guru penegak disiplin yang terlalu menyebalkan sampai-sampai para murid harus mencibir bahkan hanya ketika Ia lewat.

Ia adalah Alex Casto, guru pengganti McGonagall semester ini (McGonagall tidak mengundurkan diri, tenang saja ..) sifatnya yang sok disiplin membuat semua anak mengernyitkan hidung ketika mendengar namanya. Selain sifat sok disiplinnya yang makin menjadi-jadi, Ia juga terlalu mengagumi dirinya sendiri. Ia lebih senang menyebut dirinya _Alexander The Great_—Alexander Agung. Tapi rupanya seluruh siswa Hogwarts sudah saling sepakat untuk menyebutnya _Alexander The Grease_—Alexander Si Pelumas karena rambut tipis yang hanya menutupi bagian belakang kepalanya menyisakan permukaan kulit kepala yang begitu berminyak dan menyilaukan pada bagian depan kepalanya.

Sebagai wakil kepala sekolah, Ia diberi wewenang penuh untuk menghukum murid manapun yang dianggapnya menyalahi aturan.

Pasti sudah ada setidaknya satu kata yang hinggap dalam benak kalian ketika membaca satu pernyataan di atas.

Marauders.

Empat sekawan pembuat onar yang terdiri dari James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, serta Peter Pettigrew itu sudah sepakat untuk tidak menyukai guru tersebut. Karena sejak awal tahun ajaran baru, Profesor Casto sudah menegur mereka hanya karena mereka sedikit berteriak kepada Nyonya Gemuk saat menyebutkan kata kunci.

Oh, dan satu hal lagi yang perlu diingat. Ia sangat, sangat, sangat membenci pasangan anak muda yang suka menunjukkan—itu di depan umum. Jika Ia menemukan hal tersebut, Ia akan menjadi sangat marah dan langsung memberikan detensi sebulan penuh bagi pihak yang bersangkutan.

xxx

"JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS BLACK!"

Terdengar raungan yang menggelegar di koridor sore itu. Pak Alex dengan sangarnya mengacung-acungkan gunting kepada siswa yang tadi namanya disebut sambil terus berlari.

"Permisi!" ujar James setengah memaksa, menyeruak di antara kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang di koridor.

"Eh, tolong minggir dong! Darurat nih!" kata Sirius yang memimpin pelarian itu di depan James, menyikut-nyikut orang dengan sangat tidak sopan sehingga menyebabkan beberapa anak Ravenclaw tertatih-tatih berusaha menjaga keseimbangan buku yang mereka bawa.

"Maaf—maaf, permisi .. " terdengar suara lemah lembut-berwibawa-penuh sopan santun milik Remus Lupin yang berada di posisi paling akhir dalam barisan itu , merapatkan lengan pada ketiaknya berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti orang yang dari tadi ditubruk James dan Sirius.

"Moony! Ayo cepat!!" kata Sirius memperlambat laju larinya, mencengkram pergelangan tangan Remus memaksa anak lemah itu untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Setengah terseret, Remus berusaha menyamakan kecepatan larinya dengan Sirius, tapi sia-sia. Yang Ia dapatkan hanyalah frekuensi napasnya yang makin tidak teratur karena kelelahan.

"Sirius! Pelan-pelan!" katanya memohon.

"Tidak bisa! James, sebutkan status kita!" Sirius berteriak membuat mereka makin terlihat mencolok dan menarik perhatian semua orang yang lewat di koridor itu.

"Tiga meter di belakang, komandan!" ujar James terengah-engah, "Musuh membawa gunting! Musuh membawa gunting! Bahaya! Bahaya!"

"Jangan tambahkan informasi tak penting kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa mengambil napas, Prongs!" kata Sirius sambil memutar bola mata (aneh, padahal Ia sedang berlari .. anggap saja begitu)

"JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS BLACK! DAN KAU JUGA, PREFEK LUPIN! BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA ATAU—"

"Jangan berteriak di koridor, Sir! Itu melanggar aturan!" timpal Sirius asal. Beberapa anak yang lewat di situ tertawa. Ada yang cuma mendengus, tapi ada juga yang tertawa liar.

xxx

"Ckk .. coba lihat diri kalian"

James, Sirius, dan Remus berturut-turut berdiri berjajar menyamping seperti tentara yang hendak diperiksa atributnya oleh sang Jenderal. Dalam hal ini, anggaplah Pak Alex sebagai jendralnya. Ia mondar-mandir mengitari mereka sambil mengeluarkan tatapan penuh selidik.

James berdiri agak membungkuk dengan tangan bertautan di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Sirius, dengan gaya sengak memasukkan kedua tangan di saku bajunya. Sambil mengunyah Permen Karet Tiup Drobble, Ia mengehentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya sambil memandang ke sekeliling ruangan tanpa ekspresi bersalah sama sekali. Sebaliknya dengan Remus yang berdiri di sampingnya, murid teladan itu sepenuhnya menunduk memandang lantai sambil meremas-remas jarinya sendiri.

"Mari kita evaluasi sebentar apa saja yang salah dari kalian .." kata Pak Alex memulai, "Kau, Sirius Black!"

Hanya terdengar decakan permen karet dari mulut Sirius, Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang guru di depannya, "Hng?"

"Kau—kau tidak berpakaian dengan benar! Astaga, seragam macam apa itu? Baju dikeluarkan, dasi yang tidak terpasang dan kancing yang bertengger seadanya!" teriak Pak Alex, "kalau ada Peri Rumah di sini, mereka pasti akan berpikir kalau kau adalah salah satu dari kaum mereka"

"Ya ampun, Pak .. memangnya saya sependek itu?—"

"DIAM!" bentak Pak Alex sambil mengacungkan gunting yang dibawanya. Ia berpaling lalu menghardik kasar, "JAMES POTTER!"

James mengangkat kepalanya, "anda memanggil saya, Sir?"

"Tentu saja! Makanya jangan tutup kupingmu dengan rambut ijuk itu!" katanya sambil menunjuk kepala James, "rapikan rambutmu kalau tidak gunting ini yang akan melakukannya!"

James mengeluarkan tampang protes, "tapi—anda pasti tidak percaya, Sir! Setiap kali saya memotong rambut, pasti akan—"

"DIAM!"

James menurut dan kembali ke pose awal.

"Dan kau, seorang murid teladan, Prefek .. Remus Lupin" kata Pak Alex merendahkan suaranya seakan-akan sedang berbicara dengan pejabat Kementrian Sihir, "kau pastinya tahu 'kan kalau tindakan teman-temanmu ini sudah sangat jauh dari apa yang namanya mematuhi peraturan?"

Remus diam saja, masih meremas-remas jarinya.

"JAWAB! Kau Prefek atau bukan? YANG TEGAS, NAK!" bentak Pak Alex membuat Remus sedikit terjungkal ke belakang saking kagetnya.

"Ya, Sir—"

Tiba-tiba Sirius maju ke depan Remus dan merentangkan tangan kirinya seolah sedang melindungi Remus dari kecoa raksasa, "Profesor, saya mohon .. jangan membentak Remus—"

"Oh? Mau jadi pahlawan rupanya kau, Black?" katanya sambil menyipitkan mata, "MAKANYA JANGAN BANDEL! KEMBALI KE ASRAMA, KALIAN BERTIGA, SEKARANG!"

Mereka menurut dan keluar dari ruangan itu secara teratur.

Ketika mereka sudah berada agak jauh dari kantor Pak Alex, Sirius berjalan dengan sewot sambil terus mempertemukan kepalan tangan kanannya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"UH, aku benci sekali guru itu! Kenapa tadi kita tidak melawan, ya?" tanyanya heran pada diri sendiri.

James menangguk penuh semangat. Remus menghela napas.

"Teman-teman, tidak bisakah kalian—"

"Apaaaa? Tidak dengar, tuh!" sergah Sirius sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di lubang telinganya dan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Remus, "James! Ayo kita balapan sampai lubang lukisan!"

Remus hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala sambil mengawasi kedua temannya berkejaran yang setelah itu menghilang di balik pilar.

xxx

Ruang Rekreasi sore hari, tempat yang ideal bagi Marauders untuk menyusun rencana keonaran. Tapi kali ini berbeda dengan biasanya, mereka terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang serius—menurut mereka.

"Guys, kita harus menyusun rencana pendepakan Alex Casto secepatnya!" ujar Sirius dengan gaya pemimpin rapat yang cukup meyakinkan.

"Yeah!" timpal James sambil meninju udara.

"Ganyang Alex!" seru Peter penuh semangat.

Hanya Remus yang terlihat tidak antusias. Ia berdecak pelan sambil terus membaca buku.

"Ada pertanyaan, Messr Moony?" tanya Sirius dengan suara bulat seperti moderator diskusi.

Remus menggeleng. Keheningan sejenak menyelimuti keempat anak itu sebelum akhirnya James membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Heey" katanya bangkit sambil melakukan gerakan meliuk yang rumit persis seperti penyanyi R&B Muggle, Beyoncé, "aku punya ide!"

Sirius menoleh antusias. Peter melongo. Remus tetap pada bukunya.

James membisikkan rencananya. Mereka mendengarkannya dengan khidmat, kecuali Remus.

Sirius bertepuk tangan, "rencanamu sungguh brilian, kawan!"

"Tapi aku ragu .." gumam Peter sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Sudahlah! Kita coba dulu, oke?" kata James, "nah, yang setuju, angkat tangan!"

Semua angkat tangan kecuali Remus. Anak itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah, Moony!" kata Sirius putus asa, "maksimalkan masa mudamu!"

Remus menutup bukunya dan menoleh ke arah mereka, "kalaupun aku tidak ambil suara, tetap saja kalian yang menang .. Kita cuma berempat, tauk"

"Yah, setidaknya—supaya genap 100" kata Sirius asal.

"Ckk .. ada-ada saja sìh kalian, sudahlah, aku mau tidur .." kata Remus sambil bangkit dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar asrama laki-laki.

"Buset, dia tidur jam segini?" tanya James keheranan. Sirius mengangkat bahu.

xxx

Pagi berikutnya, terdengar suara ribut-ribut yang sudah tidak asing lagi dari arah Aula Besar.

"MENJAUH, POTTER!" jerit Lily Evans sungguh-sungguh.

James hanya nyengir, "ayolah, aku tidak punya motif lain selain hanya ingin mendepak Pak Alex dari Hogwarts!"

"Tapi idemu itu buruk sekali!—dan menjijikkan!" kata gadis itu sambil mengernyit.

"Apanya yang menjijikkan? Aku hanya meminta kau supaya _berpura-pura_ bermesraan denganku supaya dia—"

"Dan aku mendapat detensi, begitu?" ulang Lily kasar, "tidak, terima kasih! Aku pergi!"

"Evans—TUNGGU!"

Lily berbalik dan lari menjauh. Terdengar suara decakan dari balik pilar.

"Ckk .. tidak berhasil, ya?" kata Sirius lambat-lambat sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kasihan Lily" gumam Remus, "apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaannya?"

James dan Sirius menoleh, "apaan?" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian pikir para gadis akan langsung mengiyakan jika diajak _itu?_" kata Remus sambil menyipitkan mata, "kurasa kalian sudah keterlaluan—"

"Ya ampun, Remus .. ini cuma pura-pura!" pekik Sirius putus asa. James mengangguk.

Remus menggeleng sambil mengambil langkah mundur menjauh, "kalian para lelaki memang aneh!" katanya sambil pergi.

James dan Sirius melongo.

"Dia bicara begitu seolah dia bukan laki-laki saja .." gumam James.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sensitif ya?" kata Sirius asal.

James mengangkat bahu.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara menyebalkan yang tidak asing lagi.

"James Potter!"

Oh, tidak.

"Sirius Black!"

Mereka berdua menoleh, mencari arah sumber suara, dan benar saja—

"ALEXANDER THE GRASE! LARI!" teriak Sirius kepada James.

"Tunggu kalian berdua!!" jerit Pak Alex dari ujung koridor.

Sirius dan James terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Tapi kemudian rupanya mereka bertemu Remus yang sedang setengah jalan menuju perpustakaan.

"REMUS!" teriak mereka berdua berbarengan.

Remus menoleh, ekspresi aneh terlintas di wajahnya, "kalian—"

Sirius menarik lengan Remus, James mendorong punggungnya, memaksanya berlari.

"TUNGGU! KALIAN BERDUA—BERTIGA!!" suara Pak Alex menggelegar kemana-mana, untung saja koridor itu sepi, kalau tidak pasti sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banya khalayak yang akan menonton mereka berkejar-kejaran seperti polisi dan buronan yang kabur dari penjara.

"Apa—salah—kami—Paakk?" jerit Sirius putus asa.

"JANGAN MEMAKSAKU UNTUK MENGATAKANNYA SAMBIL BERLARI!" raung Pak Alex.

Dengan gerakan yang cukup atraktif, James terjungkal dan terjatuh dengan pantat duluan. Ia merintih kesakitan, lalu menoleh ke arah Sirius, "jangan pedulikan aku, teman! _Save yourself!_ Musuh mengejar!"

Sirius dan Remus berhenti sejenak, "tidak, Prongs! Ayo bangun!"

"James!" pekik Remus, "bertahanlah!"

"KALIAN BERTIGA—"

"Pergilah kalian berdua .." kata James lirih.

"James .."

"Prongs .."

"Merdeka .." kata James sambil menunjukkan tinju di udara.

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sirius dan Remus selain meninggalkan James dan terus berlari.

"Maafkan aku, Prongs .."

"KALIAN!!—"

"Remus, ayo lari!" kata Sirius panik sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Remus kuat-kuat.

Terlihat sosok James sedang memohon ampun kepada Pak Alex yang sekarang sedang menjewer telinganya dengan penuh dendam sambil sesekali menggumam, 'rambut .. rambut'

Sirius dan Remus menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur sejauh-jauhnya tapi rupanya Pak Alex dengan stamina kuda-nya berhasil menyusul mereka dengan sangat mengagumkan.

"BLACK! LUPIN! BERHENTI KALIAN!"

Sirius dan Remus terus berlari. Ketika didengarnya suara teriakan Pak Alex yang makin menjauh dan yakin kalau mereka sudah tidak dikejar lagi, mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Mereka terengah-engah, mencoba mengambil kadar oksigen yang terdapat di udara.

Setengah kehabisan napas, Remus berteriak sejadi-jadinya, "kenapa kau selalu melibatkan aku?!"

Sirius memandangnya keheranan, "maksut?"

Remus menghentakkan tanah saking frustasinya, "jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam pelarian ini!"

Sirius mengernyit memandangnya.

Kemudian terdengar suara familiar-tapi-menyebalkan itu lagi.

"BLACK! LUPIN!"

"Oh, tidak!" kata Sirius putus asa, "Remus, kau harus menolongku!"

"Tidak! Apapun itu .." katanya tegas, "aku tidak—"

"AYOLAH!" bentak Sirius setengah memaksa, "jalankan rencana James .. ini saatnya untuk kita—"

"Apa maksudmu dengan '_saatnya untuk kita_'?"

Wajah Sirius memerah, "maksudku, saatnya untuk mendepak Pak Alex!"

"Gak nyambung—"

"NAH! DISINI KALIAN RUPANYA!"

Sirius bertambah panik, begitu pula dengan Remus.

"Remus! Ayolah .."

"Tidak!"

"Ayo!"

"KALIAAAAANNN!!!"

"Ayo!"

"TIDAK!"

"SINI!"

Pak Alex semakin dekat, hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari mereka, "TETAP DI TEMPAT, KALIAN BERDU—eew"

Sirius mendorong Remus ke tembok batu dan dengan sedikit memaksa mencium bibirnya. Remus memberontak tapi Sirius mencengkram lengannya begitu kuat sehingga perlawanannya terlihat sia-sia di mata Pak Alex.

"Astaga! Demi Merlin, kalian—kalian, DETENSI!"

"Sirius!" kata Remus cepat diantara jeda yang terdapat diantara ciuman mereka.

Sirius berhenti sebentar, "diam dan turuti kemauanku!"

Remus baru akan membuka mulut untuk protes tetapi Sirius lebih cepat dan menciumnya lagi.

"HEI! DETENSI!" kata Pak Alex sambil mengelus-ngelus dada, "demi Merlin .."

Di luar dugaan ternyata Remus menemukan satu kesenangan sendiri dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia sudah lama menyukai Sirius dan sebenarnya juga menginginkan ini dari dulu. Maka Ia menarik bagian depan kemeja Sirius dan membalas ciumannya.

"DETENSI!" raung Pak Alex, "kalian dengar aku tidak?!"

Sirius makin merapatkan diri ke arah tembok sementara Remus terus menariknya lebih dekat membuat jarak diantara mereka menjadi nol.

"DETEN—"

Remus mengerang pelan, makin lama makin terdengar keras. Entah karena sengaja supaya Pak Alex pergi dari situ atau memang murni keluar dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"DETENSI! DETENSI! DETENSI!"

Kedua remaja itu malah makin terlihat bernafsu melakukannya.

"DETENSI!—eww"

Sirius merendahkan kepalanya dan menciumi leher Remus. Sesekali diiringi bunyi kecupan yang sangat kentara. Sementara remus masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan yang Sirius berikan padanya.

"Det—SUDAHLAH!" Pak Alex murka, "Terserah kalian! Kurasa detensi tidak akan membuat perangai kalian menjadi lebih baik!" kata laki-laki tua itu sambil oergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sirius berhenti menciumi Remus, "akhirnya dia pergi .."

"Kenapa berhenti?" kata Remus manja, "atau jangan-jangan kau memperlakukanku seperti ini hanya karena ingin mengusir dia?"

Sirius menggeleng, "tidak—tidak, sebenarnya ini di luar rencana, tapi—aku mencintaimu, Remus .." katanya sambil menghela napas.

Remus maju dan mengecup pipinya, "aku juga .."

Sirius mengusap bagian pipinya yang tadi dicium Remus sambil memandang anak itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, "kukira kau membenciku .."

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu? Kau anak yang baik, Sirius .." katanya lembut, "walaupun terkadang kau suka berbuat seenaknya—tapi justru itulah yang kusuka darimu .."

"Oh, Remus .." kata Sirius sambil memeluk Remus erat-erat.

xxx

Saat sarapan di Aula Besar, Marauders dengan serentak menolehkan kepala ke arah meja guru. Lebih tepatnya, ke arah meja yang biasa ditempati oleh Pak Alex.

Meja itu diisi oleh orang lain.

"Profesor McGonagall! Yeah!" seru mereka sambil ber-_high five_. Tapi rupanya bukan mereka saja yang berbuat demikian, seluruh penghuni asrama terlihat gegap gempita menyambut ketidakhadiran Pak Alex di situ.

Profesor McGonagall tersipu malu, "Kepala Sekolah, menurut anda apa yang membuat mereka sangat antusias menyambut kedatangan saya seperti ini?"

Kepala Sekolah Albus Dumbledore hanya terkekeh pelan.

_tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Seperti yang sudah ditulis di atas, didedikasikan untuk salah satu guru yang paling sok disiplin di sekolah saya. Dan lagi, saya sering kena teguran karena masalah seragam yang—menurutnya—tidak rapi. Saya hanya mengeluarkan baju sedikit saja, kok. Hahaa.


End file.
